


you're raising a monster

by cr9vitys



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, a cute one at that, babysitter!wowkwan, byeongkwan's chaotic, dongjun!parents, the dongjun and wowkwan as parents fic that nobody asked for, yuchan's just a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cr9vitys/pseuds/cr9vitys
Summary: In which Sehyoon and Byeongkwan both volunteer to babysit Chan while his parents, Jun and Donghun, are off to arrange important things. Somehow it ends up with Byeongkwan coming up with conspiracy theories to convince Sehyoon that Chan, a 23 month old baby, is a monster.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	you're raising a monster

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE spare me,, i had this written in a span of two days so i'm sorry if it sucks but!! hah, here we go.

“Oh, _please_ , stop being nervous! We’ll be fine, Jun, don’t worry.”

Jun just can’t be assured – it was Byeongkwan and Sehyoon they were talking about. If anything, it would be better to just expect everything to be a mess once he and Donghun comes home. He’s still skeptical about letting the two babysit Chan, but they had to fix things today and bringing Chan would make it quite difficult. Jun takes a deep breath to calm down, then lets it out sharply before muttering a quiet, “Fine. You’re dead if anything happens to him, though.”

Byeongkwan laughs, and Sehyoon does, too, which makes Jun squint his eyes at the couple just as he sways on the spot to soothe Chan in his arms and attempt to put him back to sleep. Sehyoon sticks both arms out just as Byeongkwan pinches Chan’s cheek – which earns him a glare from Jun. Byeongkwan rolls his eyes and shoos them away once Jun finally hands Chan to Sehyoon, who immediately starts to baby-talk once the child threatened to cry. “Please, leave. We’ll take care of him!”

Still with second thoughts about entrusting these two who actually are children, still, within themselves, Jun and Donghun walk towards the door to finally leave only after each of them have kissed Chan goodbye – which earns a giggle from the child. All four of them automatically smiles, it’s just the magic of having a baby in the household. Donghun taps the tip of Chan’s nose with his forefinger before nodding to Byeongkwan and Sehyoon. “We’ve listed everything you need to do just in case he cries or anything. If an emergency comes up, call.”

Sehyoon nods, being the _more_ _responsible_ between the two of them, while Byeongkwan rolls his eyes jokingly. “Of course, Donghun.”

Well, things are _not_ going their way.

Sehyoon supposes they underestimated how hard it actually is to take care of a child. Jun and Donghun makes it look so easy, but that’s probably because they’ve been the ones to look after Chan ever since he was born, so it’s most definitely why they know just what to do at every circumstance.

“He’s not gonna stop crying, is he?” Byeongkwan knows it was a stupid question, Chan doesn’t seem like he has plans of stopping the bawling he’s been executing for the past ten minutes now.

Sehyoon shakes his head, both as an answer to Byeongkwan’s question and a note to himself to at least master the art of babysitting before actually deciding on raising a child with his boyfriend. Sure, it does sound exciting, even lovely because both of them likes children so much but now that they were having a glimpse of how hard it actually is to be parents, he thinks they might have to rethink how soon they want a child of their own. _Not now, not anytime_ _soon_.

“Call Jun, he’ll know,” Sehyoon says, matter-of-factly – he was running out of ideas and perhaps calling the two would be the best solution for this but Byeongkwan, apparently, thinks different because he’s shaking his head to contradict his boyfriend’s idea. As always. Sehyoon wants to argue but ever since they started dating, Sehyoon never won against the younger in terms of anything, and perhaps it’s just him being _the more responsible_ but he just lets Byeongkwan have his way (although everyone else knows it’s because he loves Byeongkwan and would do absolutely everything for him), so he decides not to say anything and just continue swaying the crying child in his arms while humming a tune.

Byeongkwan squints his eyes and thinks Sehyoon would make such an _amazing_ father despite the fact that Chan has been crying for fifteen minutes straight now and they still haven’t done anything that successfully shut him up, for lack of better term in Byeongkwan’s head. He crosses his arms across his chest just as the older of the two raises both eyebrows, waiting for Byeongkwan to actually _do something_ if he thinks there’s a better idea than call the child’s parents. A few more seconds pass, and Sehyoon swears it looked like an actual light bulb actually lit up above the younger’s head as he snaps his fingers.

“Well?”

Byeongkwan’s grinning mischievously, and what he says makes Sehyoon want to die right then and there. They’re definitely not getting a child anytime soon.

_“He need sum milk!”_

“I can’t believe all it took is a stupid vine reference,” Sehyoon whispers, letting down the now peacefully sleeping child down the crib. Chan has fallen asleep after _inhaling_ three bottles of milk all on his own, and Byeongkwan’s convinced that Chan’s a monster. What kind of baby can drink that much milk in one go, he says. While Byeongkwan’s convinced that the baby _is_ a monster of what kind, Sehyoon, however, is convinced that his boyfriend is stupid. So stupid it makes his head hurt.

The older straightens up and Byeongkwan opens his mouth to say something but Sehyoon was quick enough to stop it. He wasn’t in for another conspiracy theory about where Jun and Donghun might’ve picked Chan up and that the child might actually devour both of them alive soon. Or perhaps that Jun and Donghun might be monsters too so they were able to conceive a baby besides the fact that they were both males and that it was a plan to leave Chan with the two of them so the child can eat both of them and become a powerful monster to obliterate the whole world. “Babe, you have to be the dumbest motherfucker of all the dumbest motherfuckers.”

Byeongkwan gasps, faking a hurt expression on his face as he clutches his chest where his heart is. “I thought you love me!”

Sehyoon thinks aside from being dumb, his boyfriend is also extremely dramatic. He rolls his eyes before glancing at Chan, making sure the _monster_ is comfortable and still asleep, then makes his way towards the kitchen to whip up something to eat for him and Byeongkwan while their hands aren’t occupied with trying to assist the child. The younger follows him to the kitchen, still mumbling conspiracy theories about why Chan might actually eat them alive if they weren’t to be careful. Sehyoon just smiles.

Sehyoon is going _crazy_.

And it’s all because Byeongkwan hasn’t stopped trying to convince him that Chan is a monster. Sehyoon drinks all the soda in just one sip on the can and taps his fingers on the table just as he heaves a sigh. “Okay, say Chan is a monster. Just eat. _Please_.” The last word’s marked with so much exasperation in his voice and he just wants Byeongkwan to actually stop proposing the idea that Chan would eat them alive because really, which adult in their right mind would believe that? Chan, 23 months old, raised by two of the most responsible people Sehyoon’s ever known – a monster. It sounds ridiculous to his ears. Byeongkwan needs to stop watching too much of those stupid horror movies.

“But let’s just say he is a monster—“ Sehyoon shoves a ham and cheese sandwich in Byeongkwan’s mouth. It makes him wonder how Byeongkwan can actually think of these things when he’s failing Calculus. How does his mind work fast about things like this while it goes point-blank when he’s in class?

“ _Please_ , eat.”

Sehyoon is _tired_. This didn’t seem like _“Byeongkwan and Sehyoon babysitting Chan”_ , more on him babysitting Byeongkwan afterall, which was an everyday task for him already.

It took a couple of hours for Byeongkwan to finally, _finally_ , stop saying Chan is a monster. In the past hours Chan has woken up, ate his baby food and drank milk – which Sehyoon didn’t want to happen anyway since it might make Byeongkwan start blurting out theories about monster-Chan again. Though very fortunately, the younger seemed to be too into the drama he’s watching to actually propose the idea to Sehyoon again, and he’s _thankful_.

“Babe, can you prepare something for dinner? Jun and Donghun might be home anytime soon and they’re probably tired,” Sehyoon asks, and Byeongkwan only nods as he flips through the channels of the television. It was wishful thinking to expect Byeongkwan to actually prepare something delicious but he might be able to cook something decent and edible at least, so Sehyoon entrusts the cooking to him anyway.

Byeongkwan yawns as he turns the television off, stretches his body laid on the couch as he looks at Sehyoon. “What should I cook for dinner, then?”

Sehyoon shrugs, he doesn’t know – or maybe he just doesn’t want to request something – he wants Byeongkwan to cook what he can without feeling pressure to actually do well. He knows just how competitive the younger can get and if he tried to suggest something, Byeongkwan would actually go to the extent of making it even if it meant disaster. He just has so much pride in himself but Sehyoon doesn’t complain, never complains, would never do it even if it meant life for him. He adores how much Byeongkwan can be so competent but it wasn’t for this time, so he doesn’t say anything and decides to leave the decision to Byeongkwan himself.

Byeongkwan wasn’t one to cook but he’ll try, anyway, because what was there to lose?

 _Maybe the house if he burns the kitchen_ , he thinks, _or his friends if the food he makes isn’t actually edible_.

He shakes off his thoughts and glances nervously at Sehyoon who’s sitting on the counter with Chan in his arms. He just has to look _so fucking perfect_ , right? Byeongkwan can’t focus and he’s blaming his boyfriend because really, the sight of him taking care of Chan is just so heart-fluttering. Byeongkwan might just try to convince him to get a child soon because he knows just how good of a father Sehyoon will be.

Well, then Byeongkwan’s side-tracked. He shakes the thoughts off, they were for another time, and opens the refrigerator to see if there was anything easy to whip up. He makes a mental note to remind Jun to do the groceries because it seems they’ll run out of stocks soon, and since not much were inside the fridge, Byeongkwan decides to take the left-over kimchi. He hopes there’d be rice to go with it and he’s not mistaken as he walks towards the rice cooker and finds left-over rice as well.

“What are you making, baby?”

Byeongkwan turns around at the question, smiles as he lifts up the jar of kimchi to show Sehyoon. “Kimchi fried rice. That’d be okay, right?”

Sehyoon stares. Just stares and admires the smile that lights up the soft features of Byeongkwan’s face. The smile makes everything okay, of course.

“Ta-da! I made it, babe, without burning the house down,” Byeongkwan laughs at his own statement. The smell of kimchi fried rice spreads across the kitchen, and Sehyoon makes his way towards the stove with Chan still in his arms, sleeping soundly after finishing yet another bottle of milk. The kid is just amazing, consuming that much milk in a day, Sehyoon’s wondering now if he actually is a monster and he’ll have to ask Jun. Or Donghun.

Sehyoon sways Chan in his arms, the scent of the food filling his nose and making his stomach grumble a bit. It does smell delicious, and perhaps he underestimated Byeongkwan’s cooking. Maybe his boyfriend wasn’t so bad at cooking. He smiles, leans forward to kiss the younger’s forehead as a reward. “Proud of you.”

Byeongkwan’s smiling as he receives the kiss. He feels his knees go weak at the small gesture and, oh, that kiss. That kiss that makes everything worth it, of course.

Jun and Donghun arrive a few moments after the food was prepared and set down on the table. Chan’s peacefully sleeping when they enter the door quietly, perhaps already noting that their child might be asleep. Besides it was getting quite late and they didn’t want to make noise that would wake the neighbors, right? Sehyoon and Byeongkwan already do a great job at annoying the neighbors with all the noise they make whether it was day or night.

Byeongkwan squints at the two of them, his eyes flickering between Jun and Donghun just as the latter closes the door quietly behind his back. “You two,” Byeongkwan points a finger at the two of them and they’re _clueless_.

Ah shit, here we go again.

_“You’re raising a monster.”_

“I can’t believe you’d think Chan is a monster,” Jun shakes his head in disbelief, holding Chan who just woke up. He’s rubbing the sleep from his eye with his knuckles as he stares at Byeongkwan, and despite still being barely two he probably understands what Byeongkwan’s been telling everyone.

“Well! In my defense, this child _can_ drink, I can’t wait to see just how much alcohol he can consume when he’s old enough,” Byeongkwan snaps, arms folded across his chest. Sehyoon wonders how he fell in love but _ah_ , he is in love with this dumbass and he supposes he can’t do anything about it – not that he wants to do something about it, anyway.

“Hey!” Donghun shushes him, though there’s the hint of amusement and laughter in his own features. Byeongkwan just has to have something to say about anything, hasn’t he? All six years of friendship since college and they all know how creative Byeongkwan’s mind can be, just not in the way it’s supposed to work.

Donghun takes Chan from Jun as the latter places empty bowls and plates together which Sehyoon brings to the sink to be washed for later. Maybe they’ll have to fight to determine who would have to do the dishes. Like always.

“He’s not a monster. Our Chan’s just a pure little baby, isn’t he?” Donghun laughs, kissing the top of Chan’s head as the kid looks up at Byeongkwan, big eyes staring up at Byeongkwan’s squinting pair. _Maybe Chan really is just a pure little baby, no, he really is **definitely** just a pure little baby_.

Byeongkwan drops the topic, watching Donghun walk towards Jun to hand Chan over so he could insist on cleaning the kitchen. He watches as Jun takes Chan, smiles at the sight of him kissing Donghun on the cheek before looking at Byeongkwan. “Come, let’s find some good movies to watch for tonight.”

Byeongkwan stares, a smile spreading across his face as he turns to look at Sehyoon wiping the table while immersed in a conversation with Donghun. They’re both laughing as Donghun retells a story about a co-worker. He finally looks back at Jun who’s playing with Chan, whose little chubby fingers were wrapped around Jun’s index, giggling as Jun sticks his tongue out.

This is Chan’s family. It’s not big and not rich but it’s full of love and that’s all that matters.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , that’s enough to prove that Chan isn’t a monster.


End file.
